Shifting Winds
by SwallowtailSoul4evr
Summary: An arranged marriage was the last thing that he was expecting. Fon was afraid. What if Reborn, his usual knight in shining black armor, couldn't help him out in this problem? FXR pairing AU ONE SHOT To SphereShadow for being one of the first two reviewers for the 10th chapter.


__Hi! I'm soooo sorry this came out late! Really sorry SphereShadow. I hope you enjoy this! And to the other people out there who maybe reading this.

WARNING! My OCS belong to me and I'm sorry if you think some of the characters are out of character.

**DISCLAIMER: KHR DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! **

* * *

_Three, two, _the young prince counted down. _On-_

'My Prince!' a young girl, not older than two summers, exclaimed as she burst into the room while mercilessly slamming the doors wide open. Her former neatly tied braids were now in disarray and greatly resembled a haystack. The girl heavily panted, cheeks flushed ruby red and fished out a crumpled pieced of paper from her the pocket of her bright red imperial uniform. With shaky hands, she passed it to the waiting and patient prince who was watching in amused silence.

'A messenger from the Queen wanted me to pass this to you.' She said while fiddling with the ends of braids,' He said that it was very important that Your Highness received it as quickly as possible.'

'But all I see in this letter is just the request of wanting to meet me.' The young prince said after a moment of silence. He gracefully got up from his regular seat by the balcony before heading towards the door.

'I-pin. Please send a basket of peaches from the royal garden and my apologies to the children in the eastern orphanage. I was supposed to head over and teach them imperial history but since Mother called,' he sighed. 'It can't be helped.'

'Of course my prince.'

The heir prince of the Kong Bao clan softly smiled. _Time to see what Mother's up to then,_ Kong Fon thought.

* * *

Kong Fon was the heir prince and only child of the Kong Bao's royal family. Right now Queen Xia Yu (夏雨), his mother, was solely running the country. The King had died when Fon was just three summers old thus not leaving that many memories of the man. But despite the rocky situation, the mother and son managed to pull through and continue ruling their country.

'I would like to see my Mother please,' the black haired prince politely requested. The twin guards by the throne room deeply bowed as a sign of respect. The one on the left started to push the heavy doors open, while the other opened his mouth to loudly announce,' My Queen, the prince has arrived.'

'Thank you for your hard work Zi Xuan, Rong li. Mei Na, please inform the kitchen that I would like some tea and to inform everyone in the throne room to leave. I would like to speak with my son in private.' A strong but feminine voice boomed.

'Of course my Queen.' The quick rustling sounds of clothes and the pattering of footsteps became softer as minutes passed while the chambermaids and guards left the throne room. Soon, it was just the young raven-haired prince with his Mother, the elegant 'flower' Queen of Kong Bao.

'Come Fon,' she said with a gentle smile. 'Let us head to the tea room at the back. I have been confined in this room since dawn broke and wish to have a change of scenery.' The young teen silently sighed at his mother's dramatic theatrics but nevertheless, still followed.

'Mother,' Fon blurted out,' Forgive my directness but exactly what is it that you wished to talk to me about?'

The Queen paused before turning around sharply to face her son. 'Fon, you're going to be married to the young prince of Yi Yuan by the end of next week.'

* * *

_At the palace's rooftop garden_

The young prince tiredly plopped himself down on the garden swing and closed his eyes, allowing his exhausted mind to drift back to the day's happenings. _I'm going to be married off to a stranger by the end of next week. Heck I don't even know how he looks like! _Fon who was too deep in his thoughts, failed to notice that another presence had appeared. It slowly moved towards the oblivious prince with a wide smirk on his lips and made himself known by slowly blowing into his ear.

'Boo.'

'Yah!' Fon shouted in surprise with a small jump. 'Reborn! I already told you not to that! You startled me!'

A cat-like grin now appeared on said man's face. 'But that my prince was the whole point.' Reborn was a tall and mysterious man with black spiky hair with striking onyx eyes that now sparkled with a slight twinkle due to the sight of his pouting master. Reborn was the personal bodyguard of the young prince and the both of them had been together since Fon was born. The pair had grown closer over the years and now had an unbreakable bond. Though he would never admit out loud, Reborn had developed a protective streak over the boy and always strived to protect him from any form of danger.

'Hey Reborn,' Fon asked, black eyes still glued high up at the black sky,' How does it feel like, to fall in love?'

* * *

Reborn's POV

_The prince's too cute for his own good_, I mentally chuckled as I took in the pouting sight of Fon. A death-glare was added but that only caused me to chuckle out loud and laugh even harder as his face took on an interesting shade of red.

'Hey Reborn,' he suddenly asked in his soft voice,' How does it feel like, to fall in love?'

My laughter ceased and faced him to see him giving me a determined look in his eyes. With a sigh, I pulled him off the swing set and carried him to the nearby patio set where I placed him on my lap as I sat down.

I placed a hand against his back as he started to lean back,' Don't,' I lightly chastised. I pulled loose the black elastic band keeping his braid together and silently admired the long and thick wave of black as it uncurled. With swift and experienced fingers, I quickly sifted my fingers through his hair before splitting them into three parts and neatly tying them back into a new braid for him.

'Love,' I started. 'Is a very strange and in some ways, annoying. There are different types of love in the world. Like the one that you have with your mother and with the children of the city.'

'And you.' He added. 'But what about a stranger?'

_And so the million-dollar question appears,_ I though with a smirk. I continued tying his hair without saying a word, unsure of how to reply him. Her Majesty had approached me and informed me of the prince's predicament in a week's time.

_Being his personal guard, I'm sure he would bring this up and ask you for advice. Please help him. He's still younger and deserves more freedom but this can't be help as the marriage is all about politics. _

Was what the Queen said to me but without even her telling me, I would have definitely tried to help Fon. After all, married or not, I will still protect him. With that thought, I neatly bounded the elastic band around the end of his hair and draped the long braid across his shoulder. With a low lift, I turned him around and lifted his chin up to look straight into those clear and innocent eyes of his.

'Your situation is unique,' I bluntly said. 'But things might not be as bad as you think. I have some friends from the Yi Yuan kingdom and have they told me that their prince is one of the kindest people there despite his aloof attitude. And if I maybe honest my prince, I would prefer it if you didn't bottle up your feelings inside your heart. I know as a prince, you're not allowed to lean on anyone and you have been brought up to be independent and not to trust anyone because I was the one who taught you it. But don't you think we have passed the stage of hiding things from each other? I swore to you that I would be the wall to protect you and the shelter that you can come running to. If the prince of Yi Yuan does happen to be a nasty person and mistreats you, all it takes is you giving me the order and he'll be out of the palace before you even blink.' I leaned down and pressed my forehead against his preventing him from turning his head.

'Always continue to stay as our little hurricane that never stops attacking and doesn't let anyone tame it. We'll always love you so there's nothing to be afraid of. We'll always be there for you. Including me.' The rims of Fon's eyes had started to turn red and sure enough he started sniffing. Sniffles turned into small bursts of sobs before he completely broke down.

'I'm scared Reborn!' he sobbed. 'What if I can't do it? What if things don't become better? I'm so scared that I'll disappoint everyone and Mother will be upset! What if- I'm really scared!' Fon continued crying, his tears staining my black tunic. I carefully gathered him into my arms and whispered cooing sounds into his ear, words of comfort and promise that no one would hate him even if he refused to be married off. With my other hand, I stroked his head, with hopes that it may lure him to sleep. After several minutes later, the crying ceased and the prince went still. With one swoop, the prince was in my arms and I carried him to his room. His normally serene face was now tear-streaked and eyebrows deeply furrowed. I gently placed the young prince on the bed and swept several strands of hair that had come loose when he cried.

_I hope for your sake, Prince of Yi Yun,_ I spitefully thought as I tucked the prince in, _that you're the wonderful person that the stupid blond keeps yapping about. No one hurts my prince and gets away with it unscathed and most importantly, alive._

* * *

Fon's POV

'Ngh…' I moaned. My head was pounding and I could barely open my eyes without wincing in pain. Note to self: Refrain from crying too much. But I was glad, Reborn was there as usual when I needed him. He was literally my rock, the one that was always there when I had to usual with all this. But…

'I'm still pissed of with the fact that he treats me like a child!' I punched my innocent pillow with a fury that any **normal** fifteen year old shouldn't have. 'Stupid Reborn,' I muttered.

A deep chuckle suddenly resounded in the room. I whipped my head around and saw an unknown man sitting at my balcony patio set. As the gray fluffy clouds in the sky parted, rays of moonlight spilled into my rom and allowed me a good look of my surprise guest. And boy was I surprised. His black silky hair was in state of what I called 'natural messiness'. Meaning that he didn't have to do anything to look good, one example? My mother. He suddenly stood up which made me unconsciously scurry backwards. A smirk sported on the stranger's and he walked closer which allowed me a better look at me. A gasp of surprise was caught in my throat as I saw his eyes. They were a cross between cerulean blue and silver and it made them look like they were glowing in the dark. I couldn't help but notice his lean and muscular structure as he walked- no stalked over like some animal cornering its prey.

'Who are you and what are you doing here?' I ordered in my most prince-like voice. ' My name is Prince Kong Fon and who do you think you are to intrude into my private quarters?'

The stranger's smirk widened by another inch as he plopped himself down my bed. My eyes widened at this bold action and I jumped backwards to widen the distance between him and myself. Sadly, I forgot that there was something called a headboard.

'Ouch! Damn it that hurt,' I muttered while rubbing the sore spot on my head. A large hand suddenly placed itself on my head and tender fingers started to gently massage it.

'Wha-'

'Stop moving herbivore,' the stranger growled. 'And to answer your question, my name is Yuan Kyoya. I am the heir and prince of Yi Yuan.'

That stopped my squirming as I looked up at him with wide eyes. 'Yuan Kyoya?' I weakly said. 'Prince of Yi Yuan?'

I had no idea what came over me but I suddenly felt very drained and the next thing I knew was that had fallen flat on my bed. Prince Yuan leaned down and looked into my eyes with his storm-like eyes.

'There's nothing to be afraid of,' he said in a gentle voice. 'I am not going to hurt you. I'm just here to look at my future bride and I have to say I'm not disappointed.' My cheeks flared at that comment and I turned my head away with a frown on my face.

'Are you…pouting?' the prince asked with that silky voice of his that was laced with surprise.

Now that got me really mad. 'I am not pouting!' I exclaimed as I shot up into a sitting position. Too bad I forgot that he was face was just inches away from me. My lips crashed against mine making my eyes widen in surprise. I heard Prince Yuan make a sound of surprise too. _Haha, that's such a cute sound_, was the first thing I thought of. I had no idea how long we sat like that, lip-locked, hearts pounding and cheeks flushed. But Prince Yuan suddenly pulled back with what looked like reluctance. And to my utmost surprise, I made a sound of protest.

'Hmmm, that was pretty bold of you herbivore,' he teased. 'Are you telling me that you want to do it again?'

And to my displeasure, I was only able to stare back with him, cheeks bright red and mouth gaping. But my prince side was able to collect my senses and I shot him a glare.

'Well excuse me Prince Yuan of the Yi Yuan clan,' I said in a tone dripping with sarcasm. 'Last I checked, it was **you** who was leaning down and intruding into my personal space. So it is **you **who was the bold one.'

'Kyoya.' He said. I raised an eyebrow and gave him a questioning look. He gave an exasperated sigh,' Call me Kyoya. We're going to be married next week so may as well get used to it. I know you're not happy with it, even I am. But I'll be lying if I said I didn't feel anything just now when you kissed me. I want to make this work because as cliché as this sounds, I think I've fallen for you.'

* * *

I held my breath and turned my head to the side, a slight blush sporting my cheeks. I risked sneaking a glance and tried to see my future's bride expression. He had his head lowered and those silky black locks of his were blocking his face. He was really beautiful, had a fiery spirit and had a heart of gold. The rumors of the Prince being the Kong Clan's treasure were true. And even though we had just met, I was already entranced by him and caught in this spell.

'Me too.' My head whipped to face him. He had looked up and his cheeks were even redder now. 'I think I feel something for you too and…I want to find out, what it is. Is it really the love I'm supposed to feel when I love someone? But…I'm afraid, afraid that you may reject me and not accept me-' some thing inside me had snapped when I heard him say that. Apparently the boy didn't know exactly how wonderful and precious he already was just by being the person he was. With a strong tug, I pulled the smaller boy into my lap and landed a gentle kiss on those plush pink lips of his. I pulled back and was rewarded with his face all red and lips still apart as he heavily breathed. His black eyes were still in a daze but that only increased my desire to kiss him senseless.

'I wouldn't hurt you.' I whispered as I pushed our foreheads together,' Because if I did, I would just end up hurting myself too.'

'Fon.' he said with a small smile. 'Call me Fon.' And slowly he shyly pushed forward for another kiss. A sense of relief washed over me as the thought of his acceptance to me occurred to me. _He was right, their prince was really their treasure,_ was what I thought before I allowed myself to drown into the kiss.

**Flashback**

'_I swear, prince or not but if you hurt Fon I will kill you and make you regret hurting him was the worse and stupidest thing that you have ever done.' A man with spiky black hair hissed. The green chameleon perched on his chameleon made a noise of agreement and angrily flicked its tongue at me._

_I coldly regarded him before a thought occurred to me. 'You care for him.' I stated in a surprised voice._

_The man, Reborn who had proclaimed himself to be the personal guard of the Prince gave a dark chuckle. 'So what if I do? I'm happy with just being able to protect him and beat jerks up like you if you hurt him. Mess up and I'll kill you. No one hurts __**my **__prince and gets away with it alive.'_

* * *

AND THAT'S IT FOLKS! :D

Just for fun, does anyone want to guess who the 'certain blond' that Reborn mentioned was? :D Say it in your reviews neh? ^^ Oh and if anyone's interested, you can adopt this plot-line. But please PM me for further details about it. I'll be really pissed if i see this up without my knowing. ^^ Thank you!

Review please! ^^ :D


End file.
